Bra's Life
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Another G&B! Mr. Stanley is in it! Please R&R!
1. Bra's Life Part 1

Bra's Life Part 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's note: Bra is five years old at the beginning of this story. Mr. Stanley is in this one too! Hope you all like it! =^_^=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I put down my doll to see what is going on outside. Goten and Trunks are fighting again. I may be five, but I have power over Daddy, so I just might have power over them. I gotta go stop them. Mommy is trying to stop them and Daddy is cheering Trunks on. I wish Daddy would stop them. I don't want to see them get hurt. I fly down to them. "Um...excuse me, could you please stop fighting?" They totally ignore me. "Could you please stop fighting?!" They continue to fight. "STOP FIGHTING!" That stops them. Everyone looks at me. "Thank you." I smile and skip off to my room happily. They aren't talking, but atleast they aren't fighting. I don't want them to be hurt cause then I wouldn't have anyoneto play with when Daddy and Mommy are busy. I pick up my Sailor Moon doll and continue to try and stop the Nega Verse. Mommy comes in. "Hi Mommy! Do you want to play with me?"  
  
"How did you stop them? They are still standing there!"  
  
"I asked them to." Bulma blinked. "Do you wanna play?"  
  
"Sorry honey. I have to get some work done."   
  
"Oh. Okay." Mommy leaves. I sigh and go back to playing with myself. Daddy, Trunks, and Goten come in. They are standing there watching me play quietly by myself. I sigh and look over to them. "If you are just going to stand there then you are going to play with me." They all shake their heads. I want someone to play with me! "What then?" Daddy speaks first.  
  
"The power you have. It is incredible."  
  
"It is just Sailor Moon Daddy."  
  
"No I mean, you have power over all of us!"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Nevermind. Boys? Before the woman comes back!" Trunks and Goten say thank you. They then start to leave.  
  
"Wait! Somebody has gotta play with me." I put on my puppy face and wait. They all look at each other.   
  
"Sorry Princess, but I gotta go train. Brats come!"  
  
"Sorry Sis. Dad is making us go with him."  
  
"See ya later Bra." Tears start to come to my eyes.   
  
"Nobody likes me." Vegeta makes a fist and that vein thingy pops out again.   
  
"Fine. One of the brats will play with you while I train the other."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You pick." Who? Trunks is usually very mean to me! I don't wanna play with him. He will just make Sailor Mars kill herself with a ki blast. That leaves Goten. Goten is aleast nice to me. He doesn't like to hurt my feelings.  
  
"Goten."  
  
"Fine. Get over there. Be nice or else!" Goten sits down next to me. I think he will be Mars and Jupiter. Daddy and Trunks leave. Trunks is laughing. He is just so mean!   
  
"I know who these are! This is Sailor Mars and Jupiter! I watch this show all the time." I smile.  
  
"Okay, I am going to be Sailor Moon, Mercury and Venus. Here you have to be Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"Does he come with a rose?"  
  
"No. He comes with his stick though." Goten nods, smiles and then starts to play. "Okay, we are just finding out who everyone is." We sit and play Sailor Moon for an hour. Then Goten's mommy says he has to come home.   
  
"Bye Bye B-chan. We will have to play again some time." Why does my face feel warm? Oh well.  
  
"Bye Bye Goten!" I go back to my room to finish playing. Then Mommy calls me down for dinner.   
  
  
~Four Years Later~  
  
Trunks was really mean to me today. He called me rude names and told me that I was weak. I started to cry, but then Goten came and hugged me. He then made Trunks appologize. Goten is sooooooooo much nicer than Trunks. I wish he was my brother sometimes. But then again I don't want him to be cause then I couldn't marry him. That is right! When I grow up I am going to marry him! Goten is the nicest boy on the planet and I wanna marry him! Fuhahahahahahaha! My phone is ringing. "Moushi Moushi?"  
  
"Hey Bra, it is Goten. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. If Trunks is mean to you again call me."  
  
"Okay! Goten you are so nice! What did you think when you first saw me?"  
  
"When I first saw you I was about five years old, but I still remember. You were only a week old and I thought you were one of the prettiest babies ever." I start to giggle.  
  
"You are so sweet Goten."  
  
"Thank you. I gotta go. See ya later B-chan."  
  
"Bye Bye Goten!" Goten is so sweet! I will marry him! One day!  
  
  
~Five Years Later~  
  
I am waiting quietly by the door. As a fourteen year old hitting the mall is very important. But what is more important is getting a ride there. I am waiting for Trunks. He is taking me down to meet Pan and Goten. I haven't seen either for a while. We have all kind of lost touch with each other. Oh well. Atleast we are getting to see each other. Here comes Trunks. "I have been waiting for a while."  
  
"Sorry. I was talking to Marron and I lost track of time."  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Yeah, we were planning a party for her dad."  
  
"Oh. I thought you would have asked her out by now."  
  
"Nope. Come on lets go."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Shut it!" He grabs my arm and leads me out the door. One day Trunks, one day I will have a car and I won't need you! Fuhahahaha! I sit down in the car and Trunks turns on the engine. Could you drive any slower Trunks? Thank you for actually going the speed limit. We will never get to the mall at this rate. Come on! Finally! Oh look, there is Pan standing there with Goten. I get out of the car and wave. Goten and Pan come running over. They each give me a hug. Trunks greets them both with a hand shake.   
  
"Hi everyone!" We all go walking into the mall. We are all chatting about the things that go on in our life. Pan whispers something into Trunks ear. What is this? They then go off into a clothes store leaving me here alone with Trunks. Trunks looks back at us and smiles slyly. What on earth is going on? Goten is blushing. Huh? Did I miss something? "So what do you say we get something to eat B-chan?"  
  
"Sure." He takes my hand and leads me to the food court. We stop in the middle of the area.   
  
"So, what do you want? My treat."  
  
"Thanks. I think I will have Chiness(If you people haven't noticed I LOVE Chiness food!)."  
  
"Okay. I think I will get that too." Goten went up to the cashier and ordered one of everything. The man behind the counter smiled and started to prepare the food. Goten payed and then motioned me to sit down. I smile as he pulls the chair out for me. "So B-chan, how are things going for you?"  
  
"Pretty good. I am still trying to talk Daddy into letting me get a cat."  
  
"Your dad did have a cat once. It was Mr. Stanley. He was so cute."  
  
"Really! I didn't know that! That just makes my task easier!"  
  
"Oh yeah. He spent hours with that thing. He really loved him."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Oh the cat got really old and died of old age. Vegeta took it pretty hard and he was messed up for a while, but he got over it eventually."  
  
"That is so sad."  
  
"Yeah. Actually you helped him get over it. Mr. Stanley died about six months before you were born and for those six months Vegeta was really quiet. We were are really scared. Then you were born and you lightened his life."  
  
"Oh. That is so sweet." How come I was never told any of this?  
  
"Yeah, you made everyone feel better. We were all so worried about Vegeta and when you made him happy I guess you made us all happy. You were only a week old and he took you right down to our house to show you off. My mom took so many pictures it wasn't funny. I thought you were so cute. It was so funny. You only let a few people pick you up. When Bulma picked you up you didn't cry, but you didn't look to happy. You only let your dad and me pick you up. Everyone else would make you cry." Oh! That is so cute! I never saw any of those pictures though. Wait! I would only let Daddy and Goten pick me up?!   
  
"I would like to see those pictures."  
  
"You mean you have never seen them?"  
  
"I didn't even know about Mr. Stanley!"   
  
"Why don't you come over and you can see them then."  
  
"Okay." I didn't know about any of this. Why doesn't anyone tell me about this kind of thing?   
  
  
The End of Part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So, did you all like it? The next part will pick up where this one left off. This one is kind of hard to write. Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bra's Life Part 2

Bra's Life Part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So here I am flying towards the Son house with Goten. He is going to show me all those pictures of Mr. Stanley and when I was a baby. I can't believe I have never even heard of this cat before. It just makes me want one even more. The Son house is only a few seconds away from here. Me and Goten land outside the door. Trunks and Pan said that they were going to go see a movie so they know where we are. "Hey Mom! I am home! Do you know where the old photo albulm is?" Chichi comes running in.   
  
"Goten your home! Oh. Hello Bra." She gives me a quick hug. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No. We just ate at the mall, Mom. Do you know where the photo albulm with all those baby pictures of Bra and Vegeta actually smiling for a picture are?"  
  
"Yeah. It is with all the other photo albulms."  
  
"That doesn't help. We have five million!"  
  
"I think it is the only light blue one."  
  
"Thanks." We go into the living room. Goku is sitting on the couch reading a novel. Me and Goten freeze in our tracks. Goku seems to be very absorbed in his book. What is happening to this world? It used to be so normal, but now...now Goku is reading! "Um...Dad?" Goku looks up at us. He looks shocked and he quickly hides the book. "Um..."  
  
"Um.......hey Son. Wassup?"  
  
"Um.......nevermind. I don't think I want to know." I do!   
  
"Good. So what brings you two here?"  
  
"Well first I live here and second I want to show Bra some pictures. And I think if you want to keep it a secret that you are actually very smart you should..." Chichi interupted him.   
  
"Goten! We all know your dad is smart! We have always known it. You know that we always just were playing along."  
  
"You mean I can drop the act now?"  
  
"Oh just give it up already!"   
  
"Okay Mom. So Dad, what was it that you were reading?"  
  
"Oh it is a book all about physics...." Goku continues to talk as me and Goten sit down totally ignoring him. Goten grabs the photo albulm and nods as he takes a quick glance inside.  
  
"This is the one."  
  
"Are you even listening?"  
  
"Sorry Dad. I gotta show her these."  
  
"Oh...I don't remember these."  
  
"That is because you were dead."  
  
"Really. Oh. Hey Vegeta had a cat?"  
  
"Yeah Dad. He did. Oh look here is one of you Bra." I look down at the picture. It is so cute! Goten is holding me in it. He was such a cute little kid! He is still cute. Oh, there is one of Daddy and me. Wow, Daddy hasn't changed at all! Oh and there is one of Mr. Stanley. Oh he is so adorable! There is one of Goten and Trunks. They haven't changed much. Only Trunks is acting more like Mirai Trunks now. We sit here for the next hour going through all of the pictures. "Wow, it is hard to believe that just a short time ago you were a baby and now you are a teen. I can't believe it." I blush lightly. Goten you can be so sweet at times. I look at my watch it is getting late. I stand up.  
  
"Thanks for letting me see those. I think that I can convince my dad now! Bye Bye."   
  
"See ya B-chan!" He walks me out the door. I hug him and then I take off into the air. I gotta get my dad to let me have a cat. I have wanted one all my life!  
  
  
~1 Month Later~  
  
Goten is helping me pick out a cat. It took me a month, but I finally convinced Daddy to let me have a cat! I wanted Trunks or Pan to come with me, but they were both busy. I was going to go alone, but Goten came over looking for Trunks and I told him where he was. He then asked me where I was going and I told him. He said he wanted to come too. So here we are at the pet store looking at all the different kittens. There are so many to choose from. I can't decide. I think I want either a white or a black one. "Goten, which do you think I should get?"  
  
"What kind were you looking for?"  
  
"I dunno. They are all so cute! I wish I could take them all home, but with all of Grandpa's animals I don't think that Daddy would like that very much."  
  
"Just pick the one you like the most." I look through them all again. They all look so cute! I don't know...hold on! AH! You are the cutest of them all. I hold up a white kitten with blue eyes. Oh you are just so perfect! I love you so much! "Oh, so you like him?"  
  
"Oh, isn't he just so cute!"  
  
"Yeah, he is very cute. Are you getting him?"  
  
"Oh yes. He is the one I want."  
  
"Will you bring him over so we can take some pictures of him? You know how my mom is."  
  
"Of course. But what will his name be?" We stand there thinking while the pretty little kitten purrs in my arms. You are so cute. What will your name be? "Minty. Do you like that?" Minty begins to purr louder. "Okay, then Minty it is."   
  
"Minty? I like that name." We pay for him and put him in a travel case. I have already gotten everything else. Me and Goten take off towards his house. I know that Mom is there talking to Chichi today and Daddy is there probably sparring with Goku. We land in the front yard. Yep, I was right. Daddy is sparring with Goku. They stop when they see us. We wave and walk inside. Chichi and Mom are sitting at the table talking. I set Minty's box down gently and smile. Mom looks at it.  
  
"So you are back. What did you get?" I open the cage and Minty comes walking out. He looks around and settles down on the table. Goten smiles at me. Chichi picks it up.   
  
"Oh you are so cute! What is your name?"  
  
"His name is Minty."  
  
"Oh, how cute! Now I want a kitten." She hands Minty over to Mom. Mom looks at it and blinks.  
  
"I have to say, you are just as cute as Mr. Stanley." Daddy and Goku come walking in. Goku looks at it.  
  
"Oh, he is cute I guess." Mom hands Minty over to Daddy. Daddy scowls at it. It purrs and wraps its tale around his hand. Daddy's face lightens up just for a second. I smile. I am glad Daddy likes Minty.  
  
"Alright, you can keep the stupid animal."   
  
"Thank you Daddy." I hug him and grab Minty. Chichi takes out the camera and starts to take pictures.  
  
  
~2 Years Later~  
  
Today I am sixteen! Later on there will be a big party and everyone is coming! I am soooooooooooo excited. Minty is so big now. He is just as cute too. I love him so much. I hope Justin can make it to the party. He said he would try. He is the best boyfriend a girl could have. Sigh. I just hope he can make it.  
  
He made it! We are all here having fun. Well all of us but Goten. He is just sitting there in his own little world on the couch. I wonder what is wrong with him. To tell you the truth, Justin is also acting weird. He has kind of been ignoring me and I guess you could call it flirting with some of my friends. I think I am going to deal with Goten first. I sit down next to him. "What is wrong Goten?" He is still in his little world. I wave my hand infront of his eyes. He still isn't responding. Now I am worried. I pinch his hand. He respondes.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry. You were off in some other world. What is wrong?"  
  
"She dumped me."  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Who else? Of course Paris. And she couldn't give me a reason why." Oh, poor Goten.   
  
  
The End of Part 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So, how was it? Did you all like it? Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last part. You were all so sweet! Thanks! Anyway, please review. Later! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Bra's Life Part 3

Bra's Life Part 3  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh! Poor Goten! I hate seeing him so sad like this. Oh you poor poor thing. You were so attached to her. "I am so sorry Goten." He is still sitting there in that little world.   
  
"Bra, what makes Justin so special to you?" Oh, Justin. He is sweet and kind. But he is kind of a flirt. But I can over look that. He takes me out and we have these nice conversations. And we go shopping together.   
  
"He is just so sweet."  
  
"That is it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, just because...nevermind."  
  
"No, I wanna hear."  
  
"Just because he is sweet would you do anything for him?" Anything?! I don't think I could. I don't think I could give up my life. If it was money or an object type thingy then yeah, I could give that up, but not just anything. I shake my head. Goten continues to look forward, but a small smile is playing across his face. I made him happy! My work here is done! I think I will go talk to Justin now. I stand up and turn around. There is Justin flirting with Marron again. And that spposive friend of mine is flirting back! I walk over to them and wrap my arms around his waist. Marron smirks and takes his hand. This sucks.  
  
"Justin, would you rather have me or Marron?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Me or Marron?! Pick now or get out. And if you leave then it is over between us!" I am sick of his flirting. I have over looked it too many times now. Justin shruggs and takes Marron's hand. He then walks out with her. I blink once. Did I just see what I thought I saw. I sit down next to Goten. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I WILL NOT CRY! It would be so much easier if everyone wasn't staring at me. I put on a fake smile and sit back. Everyone shruggs and goes back to what they were doing. Mom and Daddy are sucking up to the CEO of some company. Trunks is over there flirting with Pan. I am glad that they like each other. Goten puts his arm around me. My face is turning red with the desire to cry.   
  
"I am so sorry B-chan. Don't hold in your pain. It only makes it worse. Let is all go. You will feel better."  
  
"I can't. Not here in front of everyone."  
  
"So lets get out of here."  
  
"But this is my party."  
  
"Only for a sec." I nod. He leads me out quietly to the gardens in the back yard. We stop at mine and sit down. I want to cry so bad. But I don't want to look stupid infront of Goten. He sighs and wraps his arms around me. The tears begin to flow freely. I lean into him for a support. I am not sure how long we sat there. All I remember after that is standing up and then Goten kissing me lightly on my forehead. I guess that is what started it all. What started the crush I have for Goten.   
  
  
~Two Years Later~  
  
I sigh and look out the class room window. Only a few more days of school until graduation, but what is on most people's minds is the prom. I wasn't going to go at first, but my friends talked me into it. Ever since that day in the garden with Goten I have had a big crush on him. I am not sure if it is love, but it is so strong. I am willing to do anything just to be with him, but at the same time I am so afraid. I sigh. Instead of the prom I dreamed of when I was a little girl with prince charming I will be going just with my friends. I don't even have a dress yet. Mom said she would take me shopping tonight. I have to go because the prom is tomorrow. My friends all got their dresses a while ago. They were all surprised to hear that I wasn't going. So now I am going to a prom with out a date and I am just going to be hanging out with all my friends who have dates. I wish Goten would take me. But he probably has a date with the girl of the week. He hasn't had a serious girl friend since Paris. The bell rings. I stand up and gather my things. Finally. I can't stand school much more. I am so glad I am graduating. I open my locker and put all of my books away. None of the teachers are giving home work because of the preperations that everyone is going through for the prom. I grab my blue jacket and start walking out. Everyone is surprised that I walk home instead of taking the car, but I like to fly at times. It is a lot more relaxing. When I get to my secret spot I take off into the air. Everything around me shrinks in size as I look down.   
  
Mom is no where to be found when I get home. Where could she be? Daddy probably knows. He should be either infront of the playstation or the gravity room. Never mind. He is at the playstation with Trunks and Goten. My cheeks become warm with the sight of Goten. I quickly shake my head and sit down. "Daddy, where is Mom?" He looks behind him.   
  
"Oh, hi Princess. She left this for you." He hands me a letter. I open it up and read it.  
  
Bra,  
  
I am so sorry. I have to stay at work late today. Go get your dress though.  
I want to see you in it and I want to take pictures. I love you and I am sorry.  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
I sigh and lean back. I had better get going before the stores close. But I really don't want to go alone. I know Pan can't go because her Dad is sick and she is helping her mom. So that leaves these three. "Would any of you like to go with me?" All three of them pause their game. This really sucks you know.   
  
"Where are you going Princess?"  
  
"I need to buy a dress for the prom."  
  
"What is a prom?"  
  
"It is like a ball."   
  
"Sorry Princess. We have to go train."  
  
"Sorry Sis. Dad is making us train."  
  
"See ya B-chan." I put on my puppy face.  
  
"I see. All of you can't give up just a short time of your lives to go shopping with poor me. It is okay. I will go alone." Daddy makes a fist and the vein on his forehead pops out.   
  
"Fine, one of the brats will go with you. You know some how everytime you want something we always go through the same procedure."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You pick." Me! Yeah. Forget you Trunks. Come on honey bunch. We are going shopping.  
  
"Goten."  
  
"Fine. Brat number 2 go with her." Dad calls Trunks Brat number 1 and Goten is Brat number 2.   
  
"Yeah sure Vegeta." Daddy and Trunks leave. I smile very happy. I grab my purse and take his hand. Ah! I am holding his hand! This is good. We are happy. AH! Where should I go for a dress? Oh, that is right. Mom was going to take me to that new formal store. I should go there. We take off into the air and land infront of the store. We are immediatly greeted by an employee. I tell them that I am just looking and I look over to the racks. "So Bra. Who are you going with?"  
  
"My friends."  
  
"No date?"  
  
"They all have dates, but I am just going to hang out."  
  
"That is too bad."  
  
"So, what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"Well, I was just going to stay home and watch tv."  
  
"That is boring."  
  
"Yeah it kind of is." We continue to look through the racks in silence. I really want to ask you. I want to ask you more than anything. Oh please Dende, please give me the courage to ask him. I take a deep breath and face him.   
  
"Goten, will you go with me to the prom?" Oh Dende! I just asked him. I feel my face getting very red. Oh please say yes.  
  
"Sure." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He just said yes! Oh my God! He just said yes! Calm your self Bra. In the nose out the mouth. "What time should I pick you up?"  
  
"Uh...six. We are going out to dinner first."  
  
"Okay. I guess that means I should get a tux while we are here."  
  
"Yeah." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! He said yes! He said yes! He said yes! Yes! Oh my God! We continue to shop. Finally I pick up a light blue dress. "I am going to go try this one on."  
  
"Okay." We walk over to the fitting rooms. He stands out side. I put on the dress and study myself in the mirror. I look good. It fits my body perfectly. It is all light blue with dark blue flowers on it. It showed my curves and the neck was cut low enough. I smile and step out for Goten to see. Wait till he sees me in this. His jaw drops. "Wow Bra! You look good!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" I blush. "You have to get that dress."  
  
"If you think so then I will." I go back and change into my normal jeans. This is the best day of my life. I am going to the prom with prince charming.   
  
  
The End of Part 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So what did you all think? Was it good? Bad? Please Review and thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Later! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Bra's Life Part 4

Bra's Life part 4  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Joey's Pizza(they have some GOOD food!).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calm down Bra. It is only ten am. I have all day to get ready. I should sit down and eat breakfast. Oh wait. Daddy, Trunks and Mom don't know that I am going with Goten. I wonder what they will think. Goten has always sort of been part of the family. Might as well go find out. I walk into the kitchen. Mom is sitting at the table reading the paper. Trunks and Vegeta are protecting their breakfast from each other. I sigh and sit down next to Daddy. Mom puts down her paper. "Good morning honey. I am so sorry I didn't join you in searching for a dress. Did you find one?"  
  
"Yeah. I will put it on later."  
  
"So, who are you going to the prom with." Should I tell them? Quick Bra think!  
  
"With some friends."  
  
"Are you going with a boy?" She reads me like a book!  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
"Who?!" Daddy, I am begging you please don't throw a fit.  
  
"Goten."   
  
"That is nice dear." What? Daddy is smiling. Trunks doesn't care. Mom thinks that it is nice. Did I miss something?   
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean! Dad is smiling. Trunks doesn't care. And you think that that is nice!"  
  
"We are happy for you."  
  
"I must be losing my mind. Or I know. This is a dream." I pinch myself. "AH! This is real." Wait! They like the fact that Goten is taking me. This is good. Cool. "Okay, um....I think I am going to start to get ready."   
  
"Do you need any help dear?"  
  
"In a little while."  
  
"Call me when you need me."  
  
"Sure thing Mom." This is so weird. And yet so cool. Mom and Dad are happy. I get up and start to walk towards my room. I mean, this is Goten. He is like part of the family. I guess that is why they aren't worried. I step into my bathroom and strip down. I then turn on the water in the bath tub and sit down. I need to relax a little. After some time I get out and put on a simple tank top and pj pants. I have to do my make up and hair now. I push the button on the intercom. "Mom. I need your help now."  
  
"I'll be right there." Within a matter of minutes Mom comes up to help me.  
  
  
  
It is about five o'clock. I am so nervous. "Bra!" Mom? Is that him? I look at myself in the mirror one more time and then I go down stairs. Mom, Daddy, and Trunks are standing there. Mom has the camera in her hands. I sigh and stand in the light so they can see me. I am in my dress and my hair is piled ontop of my head. It is all lightly curled. I also have a small tiera. My eyeshadow is a light blue too. Trunks sighs and looks over to the clock obviously bored. Daddy gives me a hug.  
  
"You look just like a princess." Okay why is he sucking up. Mom motions for me to pose. I smile and do all the poses she wants me to do. A knock comes from the door. Trunks opens it. Goten is standing there with Chichi. He is wearing a black tuxedo and the little details are light blue. Chichi has with her the camera. He smiles and comes over to me.   
  
"Good evening B-chan. This is for you." He hands me a light blue corsage. I guess my face must have lit up with joy because after that he said, "I am glad you like it." I helps me up it on. Then Chichi makes us do the whole picture thing over again. By the time we are done it is six o'clock. Finally. I need to get away from the parents. Before we go though Daddy pulls Goten aside. I stand here waiting for him. Goten comes back looking very nervous and Daddy looks happy with himself. Oh Daddy! I really wish you wouldn't say anything. "So shall we get going B-chan?"  
  
"Sure." He takes my hand and leads me out the door. A limo drives up and Lisa and Dave step out. "Hey guys!"   
  
"Bra! Hi!" They wave to us. We climb into the car with them.   
  
"Everyone, this is Goten."  
  
"Hey man wassup?"  
  
"Hi!" I smile at all of them and look up to Goten. He looks into my eyes and I find myself getting lost in them. I quickly shake my head.  
  
"So where are we going to eat?" Goten askes. I start to laugh. Of course no one else finds it funny.  
  
"Sorry. We are going to a place in downtown near the school. They have really good pizza."  
  
"Party dinner?"  
  
"Yeah." The other two have no idea what we are talking about. Me and Goten both agree that a party dinner is pizza, chips, ice cream and that kind of thing. Both of them look confused. I am not even going to bother to explain. The limo stops and we all get out. We are standing infront of Joey's Pizza. This place has great pizza.   
  
"Oh Joey's! I love this place."  
  
"Do they know you here too?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I sometimes drop by just to say hi." I start to laugh again and then follow them in. Joey is standing at the counter.   
  
"Goten."  
  
"Joey! I am back for more of your excellent food." A look of fear crosses Joey's face. I sigh and look up at the menu. Lisa and Dave place in their order of pepperoni pizza. "What do you want B-chan?"  
  
"I think I will have the broccoli and cheese pizza(that is good too!). What are you getting?"  
  
"I will have three large pepperoni pizzas, two large broccoli and cheese pizza, four large cheese pizzas and of course a basket of bread sticks." Joey nods. Goten takes my hand and leads me over to Dave and Lisa. They are sitting next to each other in their own little world. I am glad it just wasn't us hanging out. Then I would be here all alone and bored. I am so glad I got Goten to come with me. "So how come you asked old me to come with you and not one of your boy friends or something? I thought that you would have a boy friend."  
  
"I don't. I am only friends with the guys at my school."  
  
"Oh." Please don't go here Goten. "So are we going straight to the party after this?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so. Guys?" Never mind. They are totally into each other. Joey stops by with our order or atleast what he can carry. He sets it all down on the table and me and Goten start to eat. Dave and Lisa finally look up after like five minutes and start to eat. I finish all my food first. Haha Goten! I beat you!   
  
"Hey you beat me!"  
  
"Yeah!" Whacha ya gonna do? Fuhahahahahahaha!   
  
"Your getting faster at eating. But then again it isn't fair because you only had a slice of pizza where as I had many pizzas."  
  
"Yeah, but you eat with your super speed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?" I start to laugh. He blushes and then he starts to laugh too. Lisa and Dave are back in their little world.   
  
"Hey, Lisa, Dave, lets get going."  
  
"We are going to walk. You two go on ahead."  
  
"Okay." Goten shruggs. I stand up and pay Joey for everyone's meal. Goten takes my hand and we start to walk to the school. It is only like a few blocks away and for a Saiya-jin that is nothing. Now for my mom, she has to get the closest parking spot possible. We quickly get there. The gym is decorated all in navy blue and yellow the schools colors. There were millions of balloons every where. It was still pretty early, but people were coming in and having a good time. And the music already started. We find a table and sit down for a moment. "Goten."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you for coming with me tonight."  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Do you wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." We stand up and head out to the dance floor. The music is pretty face paced. We start dancing and having a good time. The people in my school are pretty reserved so it takes them a while. Right now though it is only like Me, Goten and a few other people. Most people are just sitting around. For the rest of the night we dance, sit around and talk with some of my other friends and hang out. There were a few slow songs and we just sat those out. I wish we hadn't though. Dave and Lisa are so lucky to have each other. Don't start thinking like that. Goten is here and that is all that matters. We were dancing on the dance floor when the music slowed down.  
  
"Okay everyone, this is the last song of the evening," the dj announced. I was starting to head out when Goten took my hand and lead me back on to the dance floor.   
  
"Lets dance to this one at least." I must have looked shocked. I can only imagine my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. He put his arms around my waist. Those few minutes seemed like forever to me. I was so happy. And then he did something really unexpected. At the end of the song he leaned down and kissed me. Not his normal friendly kiss on the forehead, a real kiss on the lips. He just touched his lips to mine and kissed me lightly but I soon felt his tounge touching my lips wanting to enter. We broke the kiss when we felt our breath running out. He smiled and carried me out into the night. With me still in his arms he took off into the air. He stopped just in the clouds. "It is really hard to say this. B-chan, I have loved you for so long. I was so worried you wouldn't feel the same way. I was always so very scared. I wanted to tell you for so long, but I never could gather the courage." He looked down expecting me to yell at him or something. I smiled and kissed him again.   
  
"I love you too." I look up into his eyes and smile. He grins his Son grin. "What did my dad say to you earlier?" I have kind of been wanting to know that. He turned bright red.  
  
"I think your dad knew I liked you because he gave me a saftey lesson. If you know what I mean." I know what you mean. I nod and start to laugh.   
  
"At least he won't be pissed." He smiles and leans down and kisses me again.  
  
  
The End of Part 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So what did you all think? That wasn't the end of it. I have so other ideas of what I want to happen. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part! You are all so sweet! Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Bra's Life Part 5

Bra's Life Part 5  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Several Years Later~  
  
I look down at my baby. She is so beautiful. I then look over to Goten. He is smiling. I can tell he is proud of both me and her. The labor took longer than what everyone thought and some people were getting worried. But he had faith in me the whole time. I am so lucky to have him for a husband. I hand him the baby. He stands up with her in his hands. "Hi. I am your Daddy. She is your mommy. So, what do you want to be called? B-chan?"   
  
"What do you want to name her?"  
  
"You sure do look a lot like your mommy when she was born. Don't you. Do you want to be named Bra? Nah. Lets give you your own name. How about B-chan for you? Yeah you like that name." B-chan cooed in his arms. "I think you do like that name. Honey, do you like that name?"  
  
"It is perfect." I close my eyes only for a second.   
  
"I think your mommy needs more sleep."  
  
"No. I just closed my eyes." Some one starts to knock at the door. Goten opens it with B-chan still in his arms. Chichi and Goku come in. Chichi immediatly takes B-chan out of his arms and smiles down at the baby.   
  
"Oh, you are such a pretty baby. What is your name?"  
  
"B-chan," Goten replies.  
  
"B-chan? It is so cute! You look a lot like your mommy." She hands the baby carefully over to Goku. He kind of just looks down at her. B-chan looks back up. She starts to coo and Goku smiles. He then hands her back over to Goten. Goten starts to make silly faces at her and she just cooes and smiles. I laugh lightly. I then find Goten putting her in my hands. Chichi and Goku move back to take a picture of the three of us. Then Mom and Daddy come in. They also take a picture and then they start to admire the baby. Bulma starts to cry before she can say anything so she hands her over to Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta scowls. "I can't believe I am related to Kakorroto. If someone had told me that when I was still trying to take over the earth I would have fallen over laughing. Now I really am. At least you look like your mother. That is always a plus. Just don't start acting like a Son. Got it?" B-chan cooes. "You understand. You are such a wonderful child just like your mother. I am so proud of you already." Chichi takes the time to take a picture. Vegeta handed Bra B-chan. "What is her name?"  
  
"Her name Daddy, is B-chan." Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a seat on a chair. Goku pulled up a chair next to him.   
  
"Guess what Vman! We are related! Isn't that cool! And now we will get to spend more time with each other! Isn't that great?!"  
  
"Dende! Save me!" I laugh lightly and look down at my baby. Oh B-chan. You are now part of everything to me. I love you so much. I am so proud of you.   
  
~Five Years Later~  
  
I sit down for a break. I had been working all day on a new invention and I was getting tired. I sighed and looked over to Goten and Bra. They were sitting on the floor playing with Super Moon Girl dolls. I laughed. When I was her age me and Goten played with Sailor Moon dolls. Super Moon Girl was just a rip off of SM. But she really seemed to like it. They got along really well. All of their spare time was spent together. It reminds me so much of all the hours of torture I put my dad through. He comes around to visit every now and then. We are living in the Son house. Ever since Chichi died of age Goku had been really lonely and B-chan seemed to chear him up a lot. Speak of the devil. Goku sits down next to Goten and B-chan. He smiles and watches them play. Goten sat back after a little while. B-chan looked rather bored. Goku was very good with children so he picks her up and starts to throw her up into the air. I find myself smiling. B-chan giggles. "Higher!" Goku throws her up a little higher, but not to high because of the ceiling. B-chan smiles and he brings her down again. "I love you Grandpa."  
  
"I love you too B-chan." She hugs her grandfather and then she runs over to the tv to watch Super Moon Girl. I smile and get back up to get working. I must be the luckiest person on this planet.  
  
  
The End.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: That is the end of it. I just thought those little sences were kind of cute. I dunno, you tell me what you thought. Please Review! Oh and thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last part! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
